The overall objective is to characterize the sperm enzyme phosphoglycerate kinase B (PGK-B) immunogenetically and immunochemically. We will prepare antisera against purified PGK-B and its sematic counterpart, PGK-A, for use as reagents. The cellular and sub-cellular locations of the PGK isozymes in testes, spermatozoa, oocytes, and blastocysts will be determined in conjunction with standard cell separation and subcellular fractionation techniques. The phylogenetic relationship of the two PGK isozymes between and within species will be studied immunochemically. The unique characteristics of the allelic forms of mouse PGK-B will be exploited to determine their role in fertility and to test for post-meiotic gene expression. We will search in other species for linkage between the PGK-B gene and the major histocompatibility complex which is already known in the mouse. Finally, we will study the effects of active and passive immunization against PGK-B on fertility and embryo survival.